afterlove
by bububu
Summary: baca saja kalau pingin tahu ceritanya... bagiku mereka tetap tampak spt IchiRuki, walau berbeda..


ini adalah cerita orisinilku, tapi sungguh disayangkan karna tak ada pemirsa yang membacanya dan hanya akan menjadi folder tak berguna. Jadi saya putuskan untuk mempostingnya disini, aku membuat cerita ini sembari membayangkan pemeran utamanya adalah Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo kurosaki. Kalian bebas membayangkan karakternya dari anime apa….just RnR ^^

**AFTERLOVE**

Author POV

28 Februari 2017

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 03:00 siang namun mendung serta hujan yang turun dengan derasnya seolah membuat hari telah larut. Nina berteduh diteras sebuah toko, meringkuk karna kedinginan sambil mengunyah tangkai lolipop yang sebenarnya sudah habis.

"aku heran…kenapa dunia seperti membenciku?" gerutunya kesal

"menyebalkan sekali!" dibuangnya tangkai lolipop yang sedari tadi digigit

Entah kenapa jika Nina pergi dengan persiapan yang cukup matang tak ada apapun yang terjadi tapi, jika dia pergi dengan terburu-buru selalu saja hal buruk menimpanya.

"nee….." teriak pemilik toko "jangan duduk disitu, kamu menghalangi pembeli" dengan nada mengusir bapak tua itu menyuruh Nina pindah

"pak…..apa anda tidak punya belas kasihan terhadap orang yang sedang kesusahan" balas Nina dengan gaya formal

"ssshhh…..ssshhh…..sana pergi, gak ada hubungannya denganku" pak tua itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Riel POV

Café 03:00

"ditengah pencarian yang menjemukan ini, kenapa harus turun hujan? Aku rasa ini tidak bisa lagi" gumamku sambil menopang menembus jendela café yang buram karna air hujan

Aku merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di dunia ini, menjalani kehidupan yang tak seharusnya menjadi takdirku. Ya….menjadi manusia bagi makhluk sepertiku adalah suatu hal yang tak mungkin karna diriku yang seolah sempurna ini adalah makhluk yang terlahir dari kumpulan kebencian umat manusia, bisa dibilang aku adalah kumpulan emosi mereka. Takdirku yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah kestabilan dunia ini, entah berapa ribu teman-temanku yang sudah dikorbankan.

Namun, aku terlalu indah untuk wujud sebuah tampan, tubuh proporsional dan kulit yang bagus ini rasanya tak pantas jika hanya menjadi waduk bagi kepedihan umat manusia lalu….. itu, demi menjadi manusia seutuhnya aku melanggar aturan, mencuri buku rahasia dimensi dan mengumpulkan enam jiwa perempuan, yang keenamnya itu masih polos.

Selama lima puluh delapan bulan menjadi buronan dan melalui masa pencarian yang panjang aku hanya perlu mencari seorang lagi jiwa untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu tapi, sekarang ini mungkin akan menjadi sulit. Gadis yang hidup dijaman ini, mereka semua sangat licik seperti rubah.

"tenang saja…..aku masih punya cukup waktu" hiburku pada diri sendiri "dua bulan itu waktu yang lama, pasti" kuucapkan itu tanpa ekspresi bersemangat sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba mata kosongku menangkap sinyal benda aneh, seorang gadis yang sedang berteduh di teras toko yang berseberangan dengan café tempatku sekarang sambil mengunyah tangkai lolipop, rambutnya yang pendek sebahu dan cara berpakaiannya, kaus longgar warna merah polos dan jeans butut warna biru yang agak memudar membuatnya tampak seperti korban bencana di camp pengungsian.

Aku mendesah menatap gadis itu dan masih menopang dagu.

"hhhhh…..kamu memenuhi kriteria kepolosan untuk jiwa yang kucari tapi, kenapa kamu tidak memenuhi kriteria lainnya? Wanita yang akan kuambil jiwanya paling tidak harus cantik dan punya tubuh seksi sementara…..kau itu….hah…apa yang bisa kukatakan" aku menceramahi gadis yang tak mungkin mendengarku

"Nina-chan….kau ini bodoh atau terlalu miskin untuk membeli sehelai mantel" imbuhku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan pemilik toko mengusirnya.

'baka…' kutinggalkan dua lembar uang untuk membayar secangkir kopi dan cake yang kupesan. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berjalan ditengah hujan, cipratan lumpur bisa mengotori celana dan merusak penampilanku tapi, aku juga tak ini bergerak seolah bukan atas kendaliku.

Author POV

Hujan seketika berhenti begitu pria dengan penampilan mencolok itu keluar dari kafe, dengan setelan putih, jas hitam, sepatu sport merah dan payung yang tak kalah mencoloknya, berwarna pelangi menyeberang dengan agak tergesa-gesa seolah tak peduli jika ada mobil menabraknya.

"nee…." Teriak pria itu pada gadis yang kelihatan kumal

"apa kau ini otak udang?" ditariknya bagian belakang kaos gadis itu

Dua orang yang penampilannya sangat bertolak belakang tengah terlibat adu mulut di pinggir jalan, seketika mengundang peerhatian orang yang beranjak dari perteduhan mereka.

"tak bisakah kau bicara sedikit lembut kepadaku?" Nina menoleh dan mengibaskan tangan Riel dari kaosnya

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya" Riel membuang muka

Dengan wajah malas Nina beranjak meninggalkan Riel,saat ini ia terlalu lelah untuk terlibat pertengkaran.

Merasa tak diacuhkan Riel mulai kesal

"hei….apa kau tuli?" dibuntutinya Nina, yang berjalan dengan menutup kedua telinga

"setidaknya kau harus mmperhatikan penampilanmu itu"

"tidak dngar-tidak dengar-tidak dengar…" diselanya Riel dan mempercepat langkah,tanpa kesulitan Riel mengikuti

"apa kau tahu, kenapa kau tidak punya pacar?" tanyanya mengejek

Pertanyaan yang tanpa basa-basi itu seketika menghentikan langkah Nina, kedua tangannya jatuh kesamping. Untung saja Riel cukup tinggi untuk tidak membuat payungnya menerjang kepala Nina.

"apa-apaan kau ini….." bentak Riel yang setengah terkejut tapi tak melanjutkan ucapannya karna aura kegelapan telah menguasai tubuh Nina.

"a….ada apa?" tanyanya ragu, dari belakang dilihatnya tubuh mungil yang menanggung begitu banyak kepedihan

Nina hanya bergeming, sekalipun ingin mendengar tapi tak ada suara disekeliling mereka berdua baginya seolah diam. Menyadari hal paling mendasar dalam dirinya, perkataan Riel terlalu benar untuk dipersalahkan. Beban karna menjaga ibu yang sakit-sakitan dan seorang adik perempuan membuatnya kehilangan masa-masa yang harusnya dialami para remaja, kencan, hang out dan hal menyenangkan lain tak sedikitpun terpikir di benaknya, baginya satu tujuan hari ini adalah bertahan untuk hari esok.

Pertemuannya dengan Riel setahun lalu membuatnya sedikit banyak merasakan kehangatan, meski dengan perilaku kasar yang terdengar menghina hingga ke tulang-tulangnya itu tapi, setidaknya ada seseorang yang peduli pada kehidupannya. Merasa takut terjebak dalam permainan Riel, dia berusaha mati-matian menolak keberadaannya namun baginya Riel seperti kehidupan yang nyata.

"ni….nina…" Riel merasakan sebuah kepedihan dalam dirinya

"hei…" Nina tiba-tiba berbalik, membuat Riel mundur selangkah karna terkejut

"kau pikir, kau cukup tampan untuk membuat wanita yang anggun sepertiku bertekuk lutut. Aku terlalu berharga untuk pria playboy sepertimu" Nina nyerocos sambil berkacak pinggang, tak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya

"ya~~~~kau memang lumayan untuk ukuran manusia tapi, kau bukanlah tipeku, laki-laki yang aku suka adalah yang berjiwa ksatria. Sementara kau, bahkan payung besarmu itu tak kau bagi denganku…."

"kkkkkkhhhhh…kkkkkkhhhhhh" tawa Riel meledak sambil memegangi perutnya. Nina heran dengan tingkahnya.

"a…apa yang lucu?" tanyanya bingung, Riel semakin membungkuk dan lepas kontrol, dibiarkannya payung pelangi itu jatuh ketanah

"hei…apa yang lucu?" teriak Nina. Riel menegakkan punggungnya dan mengatur nafas

"ehem…ehem…." Membetulkan jasnya yang baik-baik saja "kamu bilang, kamu orang yang realistis tapi…."Riel tersenyum geli "apa yang kau katakan barusan, semuanya adalah dunia fantasy. Anggun…hahahahahahaha" diambilnya lagi payung itu

Nina menggaruk-garuk kepala karna malu dengan kalimatnya yang memang terkesan memaksa

"konyol sekali" imbuh Riel sambil melenggang dengan angkuhnya

"kita harus membawanya kembali" seseorang tengaah duduk diatas meja bar yang bernuansa era 80-an sambil menghisap sebatang rokok

"dengan cara apapun" tambah seseorang yang duduk dibangku sebelah orang itu

Bar yang sepi dan hanya diterangi sebuah lilin itu tampak suram, hanya ada seorang bartender yang sibuk dengan minumannya dan dua orang yang tengah berbincang serius namun santai. Kedua orang itu membelakangi lilin sehingga wajah mereka hanya tampak seperti siluet hitam.

"ketua menyuruh kita membawanya hidup-hidup tapi, dia sudah tak murni apa berbelas kasihan

"ya~~~Shinri-senpai, jangan terlalu keras kepadanya" ucap seseorang disebelahnya yang sejak tadi memainkan cincin

"kau itu lembek Yak-kun" ejek Shinri

"benarkah? Albuz" api ungu menyala-nyala diatas telapak tangan Yakumo, membakar cincin yang dimainkannya menjadi debu itu.

"hahahaha….menggetarkan" Shinri membuang puntung rokoknya, turun dari meja lalu menginjaknya

"ayo"

"it's show time" imbuh yakumo sembari bangkit dari duduknya

'Riel-kun' panggil Shinri dalam hati

Shinri POV

28 Februari 2011

Tempat ini selalu seperti ini, luas tapi begitu pengap dan sepi. Ya…disinilah, didunia batas ini tempatku berada, padang ilalang tanpa ujung yang entah mengapa hanya memiliki satu waktu. Tak ada matahari, salju, hujan, ataupun bulan.

Terang…batinku, jutaan kunang-kunang dengan cahaya merah yang memenuhi angkasa adalah kumpulan emosi manusia yang akan lahir menjadi sosok menyedihkan, bahkan aku yang entah hidup atau tidak juga sedang menunggu masaku, untuk dikorbankan. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah kunang-kunang yang menyala paling terang diantara yang lain terbang didepan wajahku seolah ingin menyapa. Aku berbalik, tak mengacuhkannya yang bagiku sama buruknya denganku tapi dia terus mengikutiku, dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan.

Masa bodoh denganmu, kau juga makhluk tak berharga…..aku mengumpat sendiri dalam hati yang tak lain mengutuki diri. Cahayanya perlahan meredup dan seolah ditelan kegelapan, kunang-kunang itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali mencari keberadaannya lalu, diterangi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang lainnya tampak olehku sebuah wujud yang sempurna layaknya manusia. Tapi, ada yang berbeda darinya…..wajah tampannya itu menatapku bukan dengan wajah ramah melainkan mata dingin yang penuh kebencian.

Apa-apaan dia….dalam hati aku mencaci makinya, wajah angkuh itu….wah wah tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau itu terlahir untuk mati, kenapa masih bisa menunjukkan wajah sombong dan sok berkuasa seperti itu. Pria itu tak mengacuhkanku, dengan langkah angkuh dia meninggalkanku.

Sosoknya yang mencolok dan mudah dikenali itu seketika masuk dan mengganggu rangkaian saraf dalam otakku, aku membencinya yang menatapku dengan mata dingin akan tetapi rasa penasaranku juga sama besarnya.

'_Siapa yang mengatakan kau makhluk tak berharga? Harusnya buang jauh-jauh pikiran menyedihkan seperti itu. Kalau kau pikir dunia ini hanya sampai disini, kau salah besar. Aku…..akan pergi ketempat yang tidak hanya ada padang ilalang, aku akan ketempat yang memiliki cahaya paling terang'_

_Ucapan dan senyummu saat itu seolah membangkitkan mimpi yang tertidur dalam benakku._

"bahkan sisi manusia itu mulai tampak dalam dirimu senpai,xixixixixixi" tawa yang nyaring dari seberang ruangan membuatku terbangun

"bukan apa-apa,tapi ini sangat menggelikan" laki-laki itu terus mengoceh sekalipun tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya

"ya~~~senpai, pujian yang kau ucapkan dengan mata dingin penuh kebencian bagiku terdengar seperti caci maki terhadap diri yang terlahir sempurna namun hidup dengan cara berbeda, karnanya aku takkan menyalahkanmu"

Suasana hening begitu lama, apa mereka sudah pergi? Terdengar bunyi bangku ditarik. Aku menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang gelap tanpa cahaya, tak ingin beranjak dari sini dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang ujungnya pasti menyebalkan tapi, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang orang-orang itu diskusikan.

"aku juga takkan menyesali…." Celetuk suara yang agak berat

"ini lebih baik dari sekedar menjadi makhluk menyedihkan yang bahkan keberadannya tak pernah diketahui"

Aku tersenyum kecut, benar…..apa yang tak kau ketahui? Kau lebih pantas disebut dewa daripada makhluk buangan karna kau menyadari sisi lain dari diriku yang tak kuketahui ssekalipun. Aku dan Shinri yang sekarang ada dihadapanmu itu, bagimu hanyalah masa lalu yang tak boleh ada.

"kau pasti tahu kan tujuan kami berada ditempat ini?"

"sekalipun tahu,aku tak ingin peduli"

"hahahahha…benar…benar, itulah kau senpai"

Aku mulai muak dengan ocehan mereka, ingatan berkelebat bagai bayangan dalam ruangan gelap ini. Segala yang kejam, pedih, air mata yang kurasakan begitu wujud ini lahir rasanya tak adil, mengapa? Mengapa segala yang buruk dibebankan kepada kami lalu tanpa berterima kasih sedikitpun balasan yang kami terima hanyalah kehancuran.

Bau kopi menyeruak dari celah ventilasi, menyadarkanku dari keadaan alpha.

"jangan hanya diam, bangun dan katakan sesuatu.." panggil sebuah suara, yang berat dan sangat kubenci

"apa kau tidak bisa bicara dengan nada sopan kepada seniormu,hei…..Riel-kun" sahutku sembari membuka pintu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan serta piyama yang terlalu longgar

"apa kau tak ingin melihat keindahan dunia ini? Dan bukannya menghabiskan waktumu dengan tidur-tiduran, senpai" sahut Shinri yang memainkan cangkirnya lalu meneguk kopi yang kelihatannya masih panas

"tutup mulutmu itu, jangan bicara saat aku sedang kesal" kutarik sebuah kursi disamping Shinri, secangkir kopi telah tersaji di meja dihadapanku

"hhhhhh…..nasibku malang sekali, lahir ditempat yang salah serta memiliki dua senpai yang sama-sama angkuh" digeleng-gelengkannya kepala dengan raut wajah penuh sesal

"tak ada gunanya mengeluh….dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun" dengan tampang maskulinnya dia berkata sok dewasa sambil membuka jendela dan turun dari sana, apartemen lantai tujuh.

"dasar pria dingin" omelku kesal tapi masih meneguk kopi yang dibuatnya untukku

Nina POV

Siapa dia? Dimana dia berasal atau tujuannya berada disini, aku tak tahu segala tentangnya namun dia seolah mengerti segalanya tentangku. Luka dan kepedihan yang selalu kupendam sendiri seolah dirasakannya juga. Aku….ingin lebih mengenalmu, Riel-kun.

"kakak….aku mau mie rebus….."rengek adikku yang masih berusia delapan tahun

"ini sudah malam Ai-chan…."

"tapi aku lapar sekali nee-chan….."wajahnya memelas kepadaku

"hhhhh…..baiklah"

Sambil memakai jaket dan melangkah dengan enggan aku menuju 'Dunia Swalayan'.kruyuyukkkkkk…..hah….aku bahkan lupa dengan perutku sendiri, kurasa aku harus membeli tiga bungkus mie karna meski masih kecil porsi makan Ai-chan melebihi orang dewasa.

"selamat malam, selamat berbelanja" sapa karyawan toko begitu pintu didorong

Aku langsung melesat menuju konter tempat mie, kuambil yang harganya paling murah dengan ukuran paling besar tapi, tiba-tiba seseorang merebutnya dariku dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"hei….." teriakku

Melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, lidahku seolah kelu namun mataku tak ingin berpaling darinya.

_Apa aku sakit?_ Pikirku

"hei, jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu gitu dong" celetuknya asal

"a…apa…" agak terkejut dengan ucapannya, aku berusaha menutupi raut malu yang tampak jelas diwajahku

"apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian? Sampai-sampai tengah malam begini baru membeli mie?" ditariknya pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, sementara dengan sebelah tangan diambilnya saus yang entah mau diapakannya.

Author POV

Jalanan begitu lengang, hanya sesekali terdengar gonggongan anjing dan bunyi gesekan antara sol sepatu dengan aspal. Meski begitu yang berjalan disana adalah dua orang tapi langkah kaki seorang lagi tak terdengar seolah tidak menapak tanah.

"untuk apa barang sebanyak ini?" tanya Nina sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang penuh dengan kantong plastik

"dasar bodoh, tentu saja untuk persediaan" jawab Riel kasar, ia juga menenteng kantong-kantong plastik

"aduhhh…..barang-barang ini membuatku makin lapar" keluh Nina

"ck, memangnya kapan terakhir kamu makan?"

"kalau nasi, kemarin"

"apa?" Riel menoleh kearah gadis itu yang menjawab tanpa beban

"kenapa?"

"apa kamu gadis idiot?" bentak Riel sembari membanting bawaannya

"ada apa denganmu?" Nina dengan wajah polosnya memandang Riel penuh tanya, lalu diletakkannya juga barang-barang yang berat itu

"apa untuk makan itu menghabiskan waktumu?" Riel berbicara dengan nada penuh emosi

"kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah sih? Dasar , aku mau pulang" Nina hendak mengambil barangnya tapi tangan Riel yang kuat menarik pergelangannya lebih dulu hingga ia hampir tersungkur

"Riel-kun….."

"lupakan ibumu, hiduplah"

"apa?" mereka saling beradu pandang

"ibumu, bisa dibilang dia sudah mati…."

"tutup mulutmu" potong Nina cepat, tak ingin mendengar ucapan Riel

"dengarkan aku….." ditekannya bahu Nina dengan kuat agar gadis itu tidak berontak

"berapa lama lagi dia akan menutup matanya seperti itu? Apa kau tahu? Dia begitu karna sudah muak dengan dunia ini. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaannya yang kehilangan orang yang ia cintai? Kau dan juga Ai-chan harus tetap bertahan, itulah yang harus kau lakukan…."

"apa sudah cukup?"disingkirkannya tangan Riel dari bahunya "aku tahu….tanpa kau suruh aku akan bertahan dan alasanku bertahan adalah ibu. Jika bagimu apa yang kulakukan ini sia-sia maka jangan pedulikan aku" air matanya perlahan menetes

"kupikir kau orang yang berbeda Riel-kun….bahkan aku mulai menyukaimu tapi sepertinya aku menyanjungmu secara berlebihan" sambil menahan air mata Nina meninggalkan Riel, tak peduli lagi dengan bawaannya atau bahkan perutnya yang terus berteriak

"aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menderita karna aku tahu setiap penderitaanmu" gumam Riel pelan seiring angin berhembus yang menandakan datangnya badai

Riel tak ingin mengejar Nina, dia tahu sudah membuatnya sakit hati tapi ini demi Nina. Sosok mungil itu telah musnah dari pandangannya,Riel memunguti bawaannya yang begitu banyak. Tiba-tiba seseorang telah berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan seketika Riel melompat kedepan.

"kau mengejutkanku Yakumo…." Ucap Riel setelah melihat wajah stalker itu

Laki-laki yang biasanya berwajah ceria itu kini memandang Riel dengan tatapan licik

"senpai….mungkin dia bisa" seringai licik tampak jelas diwajahnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"ketua dan Shinri-senpai sedang menemuinya,dia…yang akan jadi tumbal" perkataan Yakumo seketika membuat tubuh Riel kaku, keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya, dia bergetar, kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri

"tenanglah senpai…..dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu"

Riel mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari tapi, Yakumo menahannya

"tak kusangka dia orang seperti itu" Nina masih mengomel sembari mengucek matanya

Nina menatap kelangit, awan mendung bergerak menutupi sinar bulan

"badai….eh….gagak?" bayangan dua ekor burung menukik ke arah Nina

Duummmm….

Nina terjatuh ketanah, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kini berdiri dihadapannya dua sosok orang asing yang sangat aneh

"si….siapa kalian?" dengan mulut kaku karna ketakutan Nina memberanikan diri bertanya

"dia akan jadi recover untuk Riel-kun…"

Author POV

"tidak…tidak…terima kasih senpai, orang-orang tua itu bilang aku harus menghindari perkelahian denganmu" gurau Shinri yang wajahnya sudah kembali ceria

"kalau begitu, biarkan aku lewat" bentak Riel dengan mata memerah karna menahan amarah

"aduh…..kalau itu maaf saja, tunggu sampai mereka selesai" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala

Riel merasa dipermainkan oleh Shinri, dia harus bertindak cepat untuk menyelamatkan Nina tapi bertarung dengan Shinri hanya akan membuang waktunya. Meski level kemampuan Riel berada di atasnya tapi Shinri adalah tipe defender yang memiliki kemampuan bertahan sangat tinggi.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, awan mendung telah berkumpul dan sesekali kilat menyambar seolah membelah udara. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan dampak jangka panjang,Riel memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Yakumo.

"Estrade" kilat putih menyambar bahu kiri Yakumo, membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang

"lumayan…..senpai" godanya sembari bangkit dan membersihkan kemeja merahnya

"aku…agak kesakitan"

"jangan main-main atau akan lebih dari itu" tantang Riel

"hahahahha…..senpai, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu"

"Albuz" teriak keduanya

Api berwarna ungu keluar dari tangan kanan Yakumo, membakar semua yang ada di depannya. Sementara dari tangan Riel keluar api berwarna hitam yang seolah memakan api milik Yakumo.

"Legiartove" ucap seseorang yang seakan-akan turun dari langit, seketika api kedua orang itu terbelah dan perlahan mati.

"senpai…" panggil Yakumo girang, layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen

"dasar payah" Shinri menghampiri Yakumo lalu memukul kepalanya agak keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan

Melihat wajah Shinri yang berdiri dihadapannya, benak Riel semakin bercampur aduk. Perasaan gelisah, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, kecewa semuanya bertumpuk menjadi satu. Orang yang paling dipercaya takkan menusuknya dari belakang kini tengah menyakiti seseorang yang…"mungkin" penting baginya.

"dimana gadis itu?" tanya Riel dingin

Shinri tersenyum geli sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celana, sementara Yakumo memandangi mereka bergantian, dengan wajah polosnya yang kebingungan.

"khkhkhkhkhkk….seperti inikah sifat manusia itu?" Riel membisu, hanya melihat dengan tatapan benci

"kau tahu…..Riel-kun, sesungguhnya kami menunggumu" mulai Shinri

"sejak pelarianmu dari Dunia Batas….kami selalu berharap kamu bisa menciptakan dunia baru bagi makhluk seperti kita, sehingga meski tak sempurna kita tetap bisa hidup…

"menyadari atau tidak, sudah berkali-kali kami membiarkanmu lolos tapi kini….kami tak bisa membiarkanmu karna ketua telah menyegel tubuh kami…dengan VESTIZO"

"ve…..vestizo? kau bilang vestizo?" sela Riel terkejut

"ya…..kau yang telah membaca seluruh isi buku "Rahasia Dimensi" pasti mengetahui efek dari segel itu"

Yakumo yang malas ikut campur mengambil tempat duduk didahan sebuah pohon, mendengar dan melihat tapi tak ingin terlibat

"aku menyesal karena telah membuatmu berharap banyak padaku, tapi gadis itu tak ada hubungannya…."

"siapa bilang" potong Shinri

"gadis itu….adalah Recover untukmu" wajah Riel yang dipenuhi penyesalan seketika berubah menjadi penuh tanya

"oh…iya aku lupa" ucap Shinri menyadari maksut perubahan ekspresi Riel sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu

"biarpun pengetahuanmu melebihiku, tapi tetap saja aku adalah seniormu. Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kau ketahui hanya dengan membaca buku"

"lalu, apa maksutmu?"

"kau..yang sudah tidak murni takkan bisa memasuki Dunia Batas, keberadaanmu akan ditolak. Jadi, tak masalah kalau aku sedikit bercerita…..

"sebelum wujudmu lahir, kau adalah kunang-kunang paling terang yang pernah kulihat, itu karena kau yang paling banyak menyerap emosi dan tujuh puluh lima persen yang kau serap, adalah milik gadis itu"

"lantas?"

"entah ini kebetulan atau takdir, dua bulan lagi adalah masamu. Tungku Pengorbanan itu telah menunggu genetikamu tapi, kau yang kini berwujud setengah hanya akan merusak Generator Penstabil dan saat itulah kami melihat QEE-mu, orang yang telah memberikan kehidupan untukmu….

"dengan mengorbankan seorang manusia meski itu melanggar Rule maka, semua makhluk seperti kita yang saat ini berwujud akan berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Sementara manusia yang dikorbankan akan terombang-ambing di tiga dunia, dan hal ini kekal. Maka penderitaan telah menantinya"

Riel mematung, matanya kosong, dia yang ingin menjadi manusia haruskah dengan cara mengorbankan Nina?

"tertawalah, karna keinginanmu akan segera terkabul" tubuh Shinri mengabur, seolah menjadi asap dan mengepul ke udara, begitupun dengan Yakumo. Tinggalah Riel seorang diri dengan kerusakan yang timbul akibat pertarungan singkat mereka.

Nina POV

Tubuh ini terasa lelah, tak mampu bergerak. Beban yang bertahun-tahun seolah terkumpul dalam diriku saat ini, kubuka mata perlahan-lahan

Gelap….. tempat apa ini, gumamku

Apa aku buta

_"Nina-chan….jangan berlarian seperti itu?"_

Suara ibu….. iya, okaasan sudah bangun dari tidurnya

Apa aku bermimpi? Kenapa tempat ini gelap sekali?

_"ini bukan salahmu, bagaimanapun ayah harus melindungi putrinya_

_ "kalau anaknya gak dibiarkan lari-lari begitu, orang itu gak akan jadi begini…"_

_"bukan salahku, ini salah anaknya…"_

Diammmm… teriakku

Suara-suara itu makin terdengar jelas dalam kepalaku, rasa bersalah ini takkan pernah sirna. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba tetap tersenyum pada akhirnya kepedihan menyayatku semakin dalam

"bangun…" seseorang menendangi kakiku dengan kasar

"siapa kau?" tanyaku yang masih tak bisa melihat apa-apa

Tiba-tiba tempat itu menjadi terang oleh berjuta kunang-kunang yang entah muncul dari mana, aku mengerjapkan mata karna silau. Kulihat sekeliling dengan bingung, tempat yang begitu asing bagiku. Sebuah ruangan..…..lebih tepatnya seperti penjara bawah tanah, tak ada apapun disini. Meja, kursi bahkan sebuah ranjang rongsokanpun tak ada. Pandanganku beralih pada sosok yang telah membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk, sekalipun aku tak tahu niatnya. Laki-laki itu memperhatikanku dengan tatapan menyelidik, penuh keraguan seolah ingin berkata kenapa-bisa-orang-seperti-ini.

"ikut aku" pintanya kasar sambil berbalik

Dengan ragu aku bangkit dan mengikutinya, kuperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik orang itu. Dia tak asing dimataku, kulit mulusnya, rambutnya yang seleher dan wajah tirusnya begitu mirip dengan Riel-kun hanya sisi yang berbeda dari mereka adalah cara berpakaiannya. Jika Riel-kun selalu berjalan dengan kemeja, jas dan penampilan yang sok sempurna tapi tidak dengan orang ini. Dia hanya memakai piyama kusam yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, dia juga lebih kurus dan pendek ketimbang Riel-kun.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak satupun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya terdengar gema langkah kaki seolah kami berada dalam lorong

"tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Dan siapa kalian?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, tapi laki-laki itu tak mau menjawab

Krurruyuuukukuuuukkk…

sial, umpatku dalam hati sembari memegangi perut

seharian belum makan, adu mulut dengan Riel-kun, dan sekarang berada di tempat yang sangat aneh, lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini

"hei….." panggil laki-laki itu

Aku mendongak tapi tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menutup wajahku

"exzaz"

Tubuhku terpental dan membentur tembok, aku merintih. Sebelum sempat bangkit laki-laki itu telah bergerak ke arahku dan mencekik leherku.

" se…..sesak…."rontaku, orang itu mengendurkan tekanannya tapi tangannya masih bersiap dileherku, dia berbisik ditelingaku, hingga bisa kurasakan desis napasnya begitu panas

"gadis busuk…..karna kau Riel jadi ragu-ragu, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian heh?"

"se…..sebenarnya siapa kau?" dengan napas tersengal-sengal aku bertanya

"hihihihihihi…."dia menyeringai didepan wajahku "kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Pria itu menarik tubuhku dan berlari dengan kencang seolah aku bukan beban baginya, kami sedang menuju permukaan, itu pikirku. Dia langsung menjatuhkanku begitu kami sampai tujuan

BBRUUKKK…..pantatku terasa sakit

Tapi rasa sakit itu sirna begitu kulihat sekeliling, tempat apa ini? Sejauh mataku memandang, yang ada hanyalah hamparan padang ilalang, jika ini malam hari mengapa tak ada bulan? Tapi ini terlalu gelap untuk disebut siang hari.

"menakjubkan…" ucapku terkagum-kagum

"apa kau pikir ini menyenangkan? Kau takkan bisa bertemu keluargamu lagi karna esok kau harus mati…." Penekanan pada kata mati membuat bulu kudukku merinding, siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Apa tujuannya? serta hubungannya dengan Riel-kun, segalanya tampak suram. Pandanganku kembali mengabur, disela-sela kesadaran itu kudengar dia berbisik

"kami bukanlah manusia, dewa ataupun alien…..kami adalah "ERZELEM", makhluk buangan…"

Author POV

Riel mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah Nina sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya, perasaan khawatir itu semakin memenuhi benaknya. Ini tidak bisa, batinnya. Dengan langkah cepat yang seperti berlari Riel menuju apartemennya, jarak rumah keduanya bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 20 menit untuk ukuran manusia biasa tapi baginya bisa dilakukan secepat membuka mata.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dibukanya sebuah brankas, lalu diputarnya satu persatu kode sehingga terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah buku yang tebalnya kira-kira 30 cm dan dibukanya dengan terburu-buru

"bab 11, bab 11, rule…rule…" gumamnya sambil terus membolak balik halaman buku

Dia berhenti ketika sebuah halaman yang dia cari telah ketemu, bab 11 halaman 666 tentang Rule yaitu pelanggaran terhadap seorang Qee. Dibacanya bagian itu dengan seksama lalu….dia tertawa….dan memukul keningnya sendiri.

"hahahha….Nina-chan, takdir ini benar-benar sempurna untuk kita" Riel bangkit lalu diam begitu lama

Tiba-tiba dengan langkah yang seolah tanpa beban Riel menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor akibat pertarungan singkat dengan Yakumo lalu berjalan menuju dapur, merebus air dalam teko dan membuat secangkir kopi. Dengan wajah cerah dinikmatinya kopi itu perlahan-lahan di balkon apartemennya.

"kopi itu memang akan lebih enak kalau dinikmati dengan perasaan bahagia" ungkapnya senang

Takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Riel, wajahnya yang tadi seperti kebakaran jenggot itu kini tampak santai, dipakainya jas berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kemeja warna merah dan celana hitam.

"waktunya ke pemakaman….." ucapnya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman paling manis namun penuh kegetiran dalam hatinya

Yakumo POV

Aku masih bersantai dan menikmati coklat di balkon apartemenku,mm…..maksudku apartemen Shinri-senpai beberapa menit lalu, sebelum orang itu datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mengganggu acaraku.

Padahal ini pagi hari, tapi bisa-bisanya dia masuk lewat balkon. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatnya, mungkin kami akan dirajam. Dandanannya begitu rapi, tak nampak kekhawatiran diwajahnya seperti malam kemarin.

Direbutnya coklat yang akan kumasukkan dalam mulut

"aho….herhi" ajaknya sembari memakan coklat dan sibuk mengupas yang satu lagi

"kemana?" tanyaku bingung, memperhatikannya penuh keraguan

Dia tak menjawabku, lalu dimakannya lagi coklat yang tadi dikupas, menjilati ujung jari jemarinya

Hening begitu lama

"ke…pemakaman…" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi

"hah? Pemakaman siapa?"

"pemakaman orang yang harusnya mati"

ya~~~~inilah senpaiku, yang angkuh dan egois. Tak mungkin demi seorang gadis seperti itu senpai rela membuang tujuannya untuk menjadi manusia

"kau, Shinri-senpai, Azusa-san, Rie-chan, Edo-senpai, sano dan semuanya…akan terlahir lagi"

"dan juga kau senpai" sahutku senang, dia hanya tertawa, tawa paling ramah yang pernah kulihat dari seorang Riel-senpai

"tapi…bukannya kau tidak bisa masuk Dunia Batas?"

"siapa bilang?" dikeluarkannya logat yang khas

"tapi…..Shinri-senpai bilang…."

"aku…Riel Knightver, erzelem paling sempurna"

Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya membusungkan dada. Ya~~~~senpai-ku yang paling kukagumi, yang berjanji akan melindungi kami semua dari api penyucian yang menyala-nyala di Tungku Pengorbanan. Aku tak pernah meragukanmu, seekalipun aku pernah kecewa atas sikapmu.

"buka bajumu…"celetuknya membuyarkan semua kekagumanku.

"ha? Jangan bilang kau bernafsu dengan wujud tampanku ini" godaku,tapi menuruti keinginannya

"akan kulepas segel vestizo dari tubuhmu, mungkin akan sakit jadi bertahanlah"

Tangan dinginnya menyentuh pundakku, samar-samar kudengar ia merapalkan mantra. Rasa sakit mulai menggelayuti tubuhku dan menguasai kesadaranku. Dalam himpitan rasa sakit kubisikkan sebuah kata padanya.

"terima kasih….senpai"

Nina POV

29 April 2018

Bulan april hampir berakhir, saatnya Golden week. Liburan panjang bagi kami sekeluarga, hari inipun tepat setahun meninggalnya ibu.

"nee-chan…." Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku, digandengnya Ai-chan yang kini berusia 9 tahun

"Yak-kun, Ai-chan….."

"apa kalian lapar? Ayo kita pulang?" ajakku sembari menggandeng tangan Ai-chan juga

Orang-orang sedang asyik berlibur, kami berjalan dibawah pohon sakura yang berjajar dipinggir jalan. Bunga sakura tengah mekar memenuhi kota ini.

"waahhh….senpai…." teriak yakumo mengagetkanku

Orang yang dipanggilnya itu sedang memandangi pohon sakura, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Author POV

"jangan remehkan aku ketua, semuanya yang tak diketahui erzelem lain aku telah mengetahuinya" teriak Riel kepada seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berusia 25 tahun, yang kini berdiri di samping kanan Nina

"vestizo, kau pikir untuk apa segel itu?semua kau lakukan demi memenuhi hasratmu untuk menjadi manusia yang kekal"

"diam saja kau, dasar pengkhianat" sela Shinri yaang berdiri di sebelah kiri Nina

Perasaan takut itu kini lebih besar menyelimuti Nina. Riel-kun yang berdiri disana bagaikan orang lain serta tiga orang asing yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai erzelem. Lalu dibawah telapak kakinya yang tidak menapak tanah tampak api yang menyala-nyala seperti magma yang berada dalam perut bumi.

"Ai-chan…." Bisik Nina lirih, air mata membasahi pipinya yang terasa kaku

"kau tahu…..dengan menawan Nina disini kau bisa memancingku, kau juga berniat membakarku dengan sihir albuz milikmu. Karna dengan begitu jiwa-jiwa yang telah kukumpulkan secara otomatis menjadi milikmu…..

"tapi satu hal yang menjadi halanganmu, tungku itu….." Riel menunjuk kebawah telapak kaki Nina " tengah menunggu genetikaku, jadi kau berniat mengorbankan Nina. Akibatnya, Generator Penstabil akan hancur lalu….semua erzelem kecuali kau akan musnah" semuanya tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Riel

"diam kau penipu….." teriak Shinri, dengan kecepatan luar biasa ia menyerang Riel

"estrade"

"gilf em exsaz" didepan Riel seolah membentuk dinding yang memantulkan kilat itu

"Yakumo, tahan dia. Aku akan melepas vestizo" ucap Riel memberi aba-aba pada Yakumo

"arkvierf" giliran Yakumo maju, kedua tangan Shinri saling menempel terkena sihirnya

"fiz" Shinri mencoba melepaskan sihir itu

"arkvierf de trien" kekang itu semakin kuat mengunci Shinri

Riel mendekati Shinri yang meronta-ronta

"estrad" ucapnya, kilat itu tidak melukai tubuh Shinri melainkan hanya merobek piyamanya

Disentuhnya punggung Shinri dan merapalkan mantra yang pernah dilakukannya pada Yakumo

"dasar payah….kau….pengecut" tubuh Shinri terkulai dibahu Riel "jangan…..pergi" imbuhnya ditengah kesadaran yang menipis

Yakumo membopong Shinri menjauh dari medan pertempuran

"lepaskan Nina…Abigail" pinta Riel pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pertarungannya

Abigail menyeringai

"hei…aku juga senpai-mu, dan aku adalah ketua disini" ungkapnya dengan nada malas

"kau, dan dua orang tak berguna yang ada disana" ditunjuknya Yakumo serta Shinri yang masih pingsan "dasar sampah"

Riel mendekat beberapa langkah

"kau….yang harusnya sudah terbakar di Tungku ini" Riel tertawa ditengah bicaranya "bisa selamat karna mengorbankan Qee-mu dan menghancurkan teman-temanmu,erzelem sebelum kami. Seharusnya, kau yang lebih layak disebut sampah"

"linguaika" sihir Abigil melingkupi tubuh Nina, seperti gelembung yang melayang di udara

"estrade"

"exsaz"

Abigail terlontar hingga beberapa meter, hampir menubruk dinding Dunia Batas. Sementara itu Riel, bagian perutnya berdarah karna tak sempat menghindari kilat itu.

"arkvierf de trien"

"legiartove" Abigail ingin mengunci tubuh Riel, tapi dipatahkannya sihir itu

"jun'ei akvef" kali ini sihir itu tak diarahkan pada Riel melainkan pada Nina. Seketika Riel berlari dan menerima sihir berguncang, otot-ototnya nampak keluar, Riel seperti orang kejang dan darah mengalir dari tubuh atletisnya

Nina tak tega melihat itu, tapi ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, air matanya kembali meleleh bahkan baginya ini lebih menakutkan daripada saat ia hampir mati disiksa Shinri.

"senpai….." teriak Yakumo dari kejauhan

"jangan…..ikut…..campur Yak-kum-mo…" ucap Riel tersengal-sengal. Wajah tampannya berlumuran darah, kemejanya yang rapi terobek-robek

"albuz" api hitam menyala-nyala dari tangan kedua orang itu "albuzter…Abigail" imbuh Riel

Dari garis pertemuan titik api mereka muncul garis putih yang menyedot api milik Abigail. Setelah beberapa detik api itu keluar lagi dalam wujud ledakan, membuat Abigail terlontar jauh

Keadaan agak tenang, dengan tertatih Riel menghampiri Nina

"legiartove" gelembung itu menghilang, tapi Nina masih tak berani bergerak dari sana.

"ayolah Nina-chan…."direntangkannya kedua tangan "aku….masih Riel-kun yang dulu, Riel…yang….uhuk" Riel menutupi mulutnya, tak ingin Nina melihat darah yang terus mengalir

"Nina-chan…" bisik Riel, dadanya kembang kempis

Nina berjalan menghampiri Riel dengan ragu, walau keadaan sesungguhnya mereka dalam posisi melayang diatas Tungku Pengorbanan

"kau…..siapa? tanya Nina Pelan

"aku…" gumamnya sembari membelai pipi gadis itu dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah "masih Riel…..Riel-kun yang….menyukaimu" semburat merah memenuhi wajah Nina, dibalasnya pernyataan itu dengan senyuman paling manis lalu dengan kedua tangan dipegangnya tangan Riel yang membelai lembut pipinya

Bau anyir darah, rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan luka-luka dan segala penderitaan itu menguap begitu saja ketika perasaan mereka saling tersampaikan.

"tapi aku…bukanlah manusia…"

"aku tahu…." Sela Nina "tapi aku tak keberatan" Riel tersenyum, baru kali ini laki-laki itu memperlihatkan sisi baiknya pada Nina

"berikan buku itu padaku Riel-kun….." teriak Abigail yang kini juga terluka berat. Suaranya memenuhi Dunia Batas, menembus melewati padang ilalang

"gilf em exsaz"Riel membentuk dinding sihir disekeliling Nina

"tunggu aku…." Ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Nina

Riel mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik kemejanya, sebuah buku berwarna keemasan dengan ukir ilalang yang memenuhi sampulnya.

"kubunuh kau…" gertak Abigail

"kita…..sudah tak layak ada di dunia ini, bukan begitu senpai?" tanya Riel retoris

"aku…..hanya tak mengerti dengan sebagian dari diriku sendiri, bahkan aku yang paling bernafsu menjadi manusia justru mati-matian melindungi Qee-ku….

"apa kau tahu senpai? Manusia itu selain memiliki emosi yang melahirkan wujud kita, mereka juga memiliki apa yang disebut cinta. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan" kembali senyum itu tersungging dari wajah sendunya

"je….t'aime….Nina-chan"ungkap Riel tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Nina. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya untuk menguatkan diri, kini air matanya tak terbendung lagi

"sihir pengunci terkuat, kaiserxi"

Yakumo dan Ai sedang bermain-main, mengumpulkan kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Aku menghampiri laki-aki itu yang memasang wajah muram.

"khkhkhkhkhhh…." Laki-laki itu tertawa

"dia…menepati janjinya, disaat terakhir dia yang masuk Tungku itu" Aku terkejut mendengar pernyatannya

"bahkan sekalipun ingatan kami terhapus saat perubahan itu, tetap saja ada secuil kenangan yang tersisa"

"ya…..kau tak boleh melupakannya" balasku

"tentu saja…..dia junior kesayanganku" gumamnya sambil berlalu

"Shinri…" dia hanya menoleh sejenak tanpa menghentikan langkah "apa kau mau minum kopi dengan kami?"

Dipenghujung april, sakura tengah mekar dan satu persatu kelopaknya berguguran menimbun orange lily yang tumbuh liar dibawahnya, si bunga perlambang kesombongan, kebencian, dan penghinaan. Lalu saat musim ini berakhir angin akan membawanya ketempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, seperti saat kau membawa semua rasa bersalah dan kepedihan dalam diriku…. Terima kasih banyak Riel-kun

_"je….t'aime…..Nina-chan, siapapun aku, apapun aku dan bagaimanapun wujudku. Aku tetap Rielmu yang akan selalu menyukaimu. Semoga suatu saat nanti, takdir mempertemukan kita lagi tak peduli itu dibelahan dunia mana…"_

Riel, Abigail bersama buku Rahasia Dimensi musnah dalam Tungku pengorbanan, Generator Penstabil berderak lalu meledak, membakar hamparan padang ilalang. Akhir sekaligus awal baru bagi dunia.

"aku…Riel Knightver, erzelem bodoh yang telah terjebak cintamu…."

FIN

SANKYUU (^_^)/

JANGAN LUPA RIPIUWNYA, BAIK BURUKNYA AKAN SAYA TERIMA

SALAM

bububu


End file.
